Kekkei Genkai e rivalidade amorosa
by Ayane Blue
Summary: O clã Wassari possui um Kekkei genkai diferente, e ele é passado para Koji, que era o único dos três irmãos que não pensava em herdá-lo. Sem falar na rivalidade que ele tem com Sakura, que será questionada com o tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Xuanzê, o Kekkei genkai do clã Wassari**

**Capítulo 1.**

Koji P.O.V.

Nunca foi fácil pra mim mudar de colégio, ainda mais pra um colégio de ninjas. Mas mesmo assim, lá fomos nós: Hikaru, Madoka e eu, Koji.

O nome do colégio era Shippuden, e todos que estudavam lá eram ninjas. Quando Hikaru conseguiu uma oferta de trabalho nesse colégio, a família toda (no caso, meu avô, meus irmãos e eu) teve que se mudar.

Eu fui matriculado no primeiro ano do colégial e Madoka entrou no terceiro. O colégio era interno e tinha duas torres, onde uma ficava o dormitório masculino e a outra, o dormitório feminino.

De acordo com Hikaru, o nome da diretora era Tsunade Senju, e o vice-diretor se chamava Jiraiya. Este também era sensei, mas eu não fazia ideia da matéria dele.

Seja como for, espero não me dar mal como me dei no outro colégio. As explosões no banheiro quase me expulsaram, e metade da culpa não era minha.

Madoka P.O.V.

Hikaru sortudo! Enquanto ele ia conhecer os senseis e, de quebra, o novo colégio, eu tinha que esperar na secretaria. Pelo menos o Koji estava comigo, ou eu arrancaria os cabelos.

Enquanto esperávamos, eu tentava me acalmar lendo uma revista, enquanto o Koji estava "mergulhado" em sua coleção de mangás que havia trazido junto. O garoto era um verdadeiro Otaku.

Entra ano, passa ano, e meu otouto não muda. Nem mesmo a carinha kawaii que ele tem. Pena que sou a nee-san dele, ou não deixaria aquelas fangirls estúpidas dando em cima do Koji.

**Voz: **Madoka e Koji Wassari, podem passar!

Koji P.O.V.

Após terminarmos de registrar a matrícula, Madoka e eu nos separamos pra procurarmos nossos dormitórios. Não demorei para encontrar o quarto 102, pois o colégio era bem "sinalizado".

Ao entrar no quarto e sentar na única cama vazia, minha cabeça doeu de repente. Isso já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo e ninguém achava explicação. Felizmente, foi só durante uns 20 segundos.

**Voz: **Você que é nosso novo colega de quarto?

A voz me fez olhar pra porta e notei dois caras lá: um de cabelo loiro espetado e um de cabelo preto que parecia um pato. Acho que eram os donos do quarto.

**Eu: **Sim, sou eu! Me chamo Koji Wassari!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Sasuke P.O.V.

Fiquei surpreso quando aquele garoto se apresentou. Wassari?! Eu conhecia um pouco a história desse clã, principalmente sobre seu Kekkei Genkai.

Assim como todos os Kekkei Genkai, era passado de geração em geração, mas só um membro de cada geração ganhava. Sem falar que esse Kekkei Genkai só se revelava depois dos 15 anos.

**Eu: ***querendo confirmar* Sei que estou sendo meio direto, mas o Kekkei Genkai da família Wassari se chama Xuanzê, não?

O tal Koji me olhou de um jeito meio... desconfiado. Não é pra menos: o clã Wassari tem o melhor Kekkei Genkai do mundo (na minha opinião), e falar sobre ele não parecia ser muito confortável.

**Koji: **Sim, o nome é Xuanzê! Por quê?

**Eu:** *disfarçando* Só por curiosidade!

Koji P.O.V.

Não é a toa que fiquei desconfiado. Por que aquele cara queria saber sobre o Kekkei Genkai da minha família?

Por outro lado, odii-san sempre disse que muitas famílias sentem inveja do nosso Xuanzê. Ele dá força e agilidade fora do comum ao ninja, além de liberar energia pelas mãos na forma de rajadas.

É claro que o ninja que tem o Xuanzê possui uma listra no cabelo, que varia a cor de acordo com o cabelo. Mas eu nunca achei que o herdaria algum dia. Hikaru e Madoka que possuem essa ambição.

**Eu: **Se não se importam, prefiro não falar do Kekkei Genkai do meu clã! Ah propósito, como se chamam?

**Loiro hiperativo: **Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, e ele é o Sasuke Uchiha!

**Sasuke:** *emburrado* Eu sei me apresentar, Dobe! Aliás, devíamos estar na cerimônia de iniciação, e não conversando aqui no quarto!

**Eu: ***levantando da cama* Então vamos! Prometi ao meu Odii-san que não pegaria detenção antes das aulas começarem!

Sakura P.O.V.

Quando cheguei ao salão, não haviam muitos alunos, então pude conversar à vontade com minhas amigas...

**Voz: **SAKURA-CHAN!!!

...até o Naruto aparecer.

**Eu: **O que você quer agora, Narut...

Quando me virei pra ele, notei que Sasuke-kun e outro garoto estavam junto com ele. O tal garoto tinha cabelos castanhos até os ombros por trás das orelhas e cobertos por um boné azul-escuro, além de olhos verde-esmeraldas como os meus.

Mas logo desviei a atenção. Afinal, Sasuke-kun estava presente.

**Sasuke:** Eu vou falar com o Itachi! Ficar aqui é perda de tempo!

Foi o suficiente pra me fazer capotar. Quando o Sasuke-kun vai perceber que sou sua cara-metade?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Koji P.O.V.

A primeira vista que eu tive daquela garota de cabelo rosa é que ela era uma fangirl bem obsecada. Nessa hora, tive pena do Sasuke.

Notei Naruto ao meu lado, com uma cara de que não estava gostando do que via.

**Eu: ***tentando puxar assunto* Qual é o nome daquela garota de cabelo rosa?

Naruto pareceu despertar de um transe, pois me olhou com uma cara confusa e demorou pra "processar" a pergunta que eu havia acabado de fazer.

**Naruto: **Ah, aquela é a Sakura Haruno! Eu e um ninja do 2° ano chamado Lee gostávamos dela desde o ginásio, mas hoje estamos namorando duas garotas do 1° ano!

**Eu: **E como se chamam suas namoradas?

**Naruto: **A do Lee, eu não sei! Mas a minha se chama Hinata Hyuuga!

Dei um sorriso leve, antes de olhar pra tal Sakura novamente. Sorte que ela não era minha fã, e sem querer ofender o Sasuke, mas acho que não correm atrás dele por causa de sua personalidade, que pode parar um trânsito de susto com aquele olhar gelado.

Naruto P.O.V.

Koji não ficou muito tempo conversando comigo, pois uma garota o chamou e ele foi falar com ela. Provavelmente era parente, pois tinham os mesmo olhos verde-esmeraldas, apesar dela ter cabelo ruivo preso num rabo-de-cavalo.

Os dois vieram até mim, e Koji empurrou a garota pra frente dele.

**Koji: **Madoka, esse é meu amigo Naruto! Naruto, essa é minha nee-san Madoka!

Madoka apertou a minha mão com um sorriso megawatt quase tão grande quanto os que eu fazia.

**Madoka: **É um prazer conhecê-lo, Naruto! E fico muito feliz por ser amigo do meu otouto!

Não teve muita conversa depois disso, pois o resto dos alunos foram entrando e a Tsunade-baa-san começou seu discurso de quase duas horas.

Sasuke P.O.V.

Fiz o maior esforço pra não dormir durante o discurso, mas como já não estava mais aguentando, saí do salão sem a diretora perceber e fui pro quarto dormir.

Ou tentar dormir, pois Naruto bateu a porta do quarto depois que eu havia dormido só por uns 20 minutos. E parecia bravo.

**Naruto: **QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VIR PRO QUARTO E NOS DEIXAR LÁ NO SALÃO OUVINDO AQUELE DISCURSO INFINITO, TEME?!

Corrigindo: ele não parecia bravo, ele ESTAVA bravo.

**Koji: ***tentando acalmá-lo* Não é uma situação tão ruim assim, Naruto!

**Naruto: ***indignado (ou parecia)* VOCÊ DIZ ISSO PORQUE FICOU TOMANDO CAFÉ DURANTE O DISCURSO TODO, KOJI! SÓ ASSIM PRA FICAR ACORDADO!

Querendo me livrar dos gritos do Naruto, avisei que ia buscar nosso jantar e saí do quarto. Só esperava que não dormisse no meio do caminho, de tão sonolento que eu estava.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Koji P.O.V.

Foi só no dia seguinte que as aulas começaram. Além de mim, havia um outro aluno novo que havia sido transferido, um tal de Sabaku No Gaara. Ao olhá-lo bem nos olhos, fiquei na dúvida sobre quem ganharia o concurso do "olhar sério de congelar o trânsito": ele ou Sasuke.

Poderia contar também o tal Neji Hyuuga, mas ele era do segundo ano, e com certeza perderia. Nem ele era tão frio quanto esses dois.

**Sakura: **SASUKE-KUN!!!

Notei que Sakura estava "tentando" convencer o Sasuke a deixá-la sentar-se ao seu lado, o que o estava deixando BEM irritado. Resolvi ajudá-lo de uma forma inesperada: mesmo sabendo que era grosseiro, empurrei a Sakura pro lado e sentei ao lado do Sasuke.

**Sasuke: ***parecendo surpreso* Ahn... oi Koji!

Logo senti um olhar raivoso sobre mim, e nem precisei olhar para saber que era o da Sakura. Mas de qualquer modo, me virei pra ela.

**Eu: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Algum problema, Pinky?

Ela bufou antes de ir para seu lugar e o sensei de matemática, Kakashi, entrar na sala.

Sakura P.O.V.

Aquele cretino do Koji! Quem ele pensava que era pra ficar entre o Sasuke-kun e eu?! Só porque era colega de quarto dele, não quer dizer que ia me atrapalhar.

Foi aí que eu percebi: Koji era mais do que o colega de quarto de Sasuke-kun. Ele era Gay!!! Por qual razão um cara impediria uma garota de se sentar ao lado de outro cara se não fosse gay?

Eu tinha que investigar.

**Kakashi:** Os alunos novos não gostariam de falar um pouco sobre si mesmos?

**Koji:** E o que gostaria que disséssemos?

**Kakashi:** Ah, sei lá... seus nomes, do que gostam e não gostam, seus sonhos pro futuro... essas coisas!

Como o tal Gaara recusou, Koji foi pra frente da classe e se apresentou.

**Koji:** Meu nome é Koji Wassari e tenho 15 anos! Gosto de colecionar mangás, o que me torna um Otaku! Das coisa que mais detesto, a pior é a água, por razões particulares! E, no momento, não tenho nenhum objetivo em mente para o futuro!

Foi aí que tive uma ideia pra dar o troco em Koji por ter se sentado ao lado do Sasuke-kun.

**Eu: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Você não esqueceu de contar para a classe que é gay?

Isso foi o bastante pra deixar todos de olhos arregalados, incluíndo o Kakashi-sensei, e Koji morrendo de vergonha. Mas eu sabia que não ganharia a "guerra" tão fácil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Koji P.O.V.

Aquilo foi o cúmulo. EU NÃO SOU GAY! E tive um trabalhão pra explicar isso ao Naruto, por culpa da Sakura-Pinky. Mas consegui convencê-lo de que não era gay, com a ajuda do Sasuke.

**Naruto: **Bom, se você não é gay, já deve ter, pelo menos, beijado uma menina!

Engoli em seco. Eu nunca havia beijado uma menina em meus 15 anos de vida, e se soubessem disso, com certeza ririam da minha cara.

**Eu: ***nervoso* Bom, eu...

A campainha que mostrava o fim do intervalo foi a minha salvação, e todos fomos para a aula de Educação Física, dada pelo Sensei Maito Gai. O esporte do dia era natação.

**Gai: ***segurando um megafone* Força nesses braços, rapazes! Sintam o poder da força da juventude!

Ele só parou de falar quando eu, ainda vestido, cochichei algo no ouvido dele.

**Gai: **Bom, se o problema é esse, você está liberado! Mas somente das aulas de natação!

Eu agradeci e fui ver as meninas se exercitando, mas em outra quadra. Tínhamos aula separados.

Ino P.O.V.

Isso não era justo! Quando os rapazes tem natação, é uma grande oportunidade de vê-los sem camisa, MAS TEMOS AULAS SEPARADAS! DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!

**Hinata: **Nã... não é um garoto... ali?

Olhei para onde Hinata estava apontando e vi que, realmente, havia um garoto na arquibancada assistindo a nossa aula. Reconheci ser o aluno novo, Koji Wassari, que a Sakura acusou de ser gay. Agora, se era verdade, eu não sabia.

**Eu: ***correndo até ele* A aula de vocês já acabou?!

**Koji: **Não, é que eu não posso nadar!

Com a minha cara confusa, ele cochichou no meu ouvido a razão pra detestar água: não saber nadar.

**Eu: ***cochichando* E como você toma banho?

**Koji: ***cochichando também* Com esponja! Mas não conte à ninguém que não sei nadar, está bem?

**Eu: ***sorriso* Como quizer! Ah propósito, sou Ino Yamanaka!

Koji P.O.V.

Gostei da tal Ino, era simpática. Mas quando a aula acabou, descobri que ela também era uma fangirl do Sasuke, embora não tão atirada quanto Sakura.

**Naruto: **Bom Koji, sobre o que estávamos falando no recreio...

Engoli em seco! Eu achava que ele já tinha esquecido sobre esse assunto, então resolvi cortá-lo antes que descobrisse a verdade.

**Eu: **Eu não gostei muito do meu primeiro beijo, Naruto, e decidi esperar até achar a garota ideal pra mim, quem eu REALMENTE vou querer beijar!

A resposta não foi totalmente uma mentira. Eu nunca gostei de beijo, sempre achei... nojento. Acho abraço muito melhor, e costumo gritar quando alguém tenta me beijar na boca.

Mas eles não vão ficar sabendo disso tão cedo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Koji P.O.V.

Algumas pessoas ficam de mal-humor quando acordadas, principalmente no meio da noite. E eu quase estrangulei o Naruto quando ele fez isso comigo.

**Eu: ***esfregando os olhos* Posso, pelo menos, saber o motivo pra me acordarem?

**Sasuke: ***entregando as roupas* Está na hora da iniciação dos novatos!

Confuso, segui Naruto e Sasuke. Que iniciação era aquela, afinal? Perguntei ao Naruto sobre isso.

**Naruto: **Eles fazem isso todo ano, com os novatos! Esse ano, é com você e os irmãos Sabaku! E será perto do lago do colégio!

Ao chegarmos ao lago, que ficava nos fundos do colégio, notei que os rapazes do 1º, 2º e 3º anos estavam todos ali. Todos se amontoaram, menos Gaara, Kankuro e eu, que ficamos ao lado de quem liderava tudo isso: Neji.

**Neji: **Como todo ano, fazemos essa cerimônia com os novatos! Vocês três, prestem atenção: estão vendo o lago ali? Um mergulho dentro dele é o que vocês terão se não conseguirem cumprir o desafio!

**Gaara: ***sério* E qual será esse desafio?

**Neji: **Vocês deverão, de algum jeito, invadir a torre onde dormem as meninas e trazer uma pra cá! Tem 30 minutos para cumprirem o desafio!

Achei estranho, mas nós fomos. A última coisa que eu queria era mergulhar num lago sem saber nadar.

Madoka P.O.V.

Como eu estava no 3º ano, dividia o quarto com a novata Temari. Então, quando meu celular tocou, o peguei antes que ela acordasse.

**Eu:** Alô?

**Voz:** Nee-san, sou eu!

Eu não estava entendendo nada: por que o Koji estava me ligando a esta hora da noite? Já ia perguntar o porquê, mas ele foi mais rápido.

**Koji:** Aparece na janela!

Fiz o que ele pediu e fui pra janela, acenando pra ele quando o vi lá em baixo. Notei que ele colocou a mão na cabeça, devia estar com dor novamente.

Koji P.O.V.

Por que essas dores de cabeça sempre viam nos momentos mais inoportunos? E o pior é que essa estava mais forte do que a outra.

Quando a dor passou, depois de 30 segundos, já estava indo cumprir o desafio quando senti algo sobre as minhas costas e puxei pra frente pra descobrir o que era.

CABELO!!! MEU CABELO ESTAVA ENORME!!! E isso não era tudo: tinha uma listra vermelha nele.

Foi aí que eu entendi: aquele era o Xuanzê, o Kekkei Genkai da família Wassari, e EU o havia herdado.

* * *

Esse foi o sexto capítulo. E peço, no mínimo, uma review antes do próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Sakura P.O.V.

Meu sono de beleza foi interrompido quando Ino jogou um travesseiro na minha cara. Meio confusa, perguntei o motivo pra ela ter feito isso.

**Ino: **Olha pela janela, na direção do lago!

Fiz o que Ino falou e arqueei uma sobrancelha ao ver os meninos ali. O que eles estavam aprontando à aquela hora da noite?

Foi aí que me lembrei: se era madrugada do segundo dia de aula, então era dia do desafio pros novatos.

**Eu: **Ino, quem são os novatos este ano?

**Ino: ***forçando a memória* Acho que são os irmãos da Temari e o Koji! Mas os rapazes não vão se dar bem esse ano! Vem comigo!

Madoka P.O.V.

Era impressão minha ou o Koji estava com o cabelo maior?! Mas eu esqueci desse detalhe quando ele deu um salto até a minha janela e me fez arregalar os olhos.

**Koji: **AAAAHHHH!!!! EU VOU CAIR!!!

Felizmente, me recuperei rápido do choque e o puxei pra dentro do quarto antes que ele caísse da janela. Só que exagerei na força e o fiz cair em cima da Temari. E pelo jeito, bem perto do rosto dela, pois Koji saiu de cima dela vermelho como um pimentão.

**Koji: ***recuperando a cor* Valeu por me ajudar, nee-san!

**Eu: ***notando a listra vermelha* Koji... essa listra é o que eu penso que é? Você veio até aqui por causa dela?

**Koji: ***fazendo "bico"* Sim, essa é a listra do Xuanzê, nosso Kekkei Genkai! Mas não vim pra cá por causa disso!

Ele me contou do tal desafio, nos mínimos detalhes, e foi aí que entendi tudo.

**Eu: ***tapa na testa* Aconteceu de novo!

Koji P.O.V.

Eu não estava entendendo nada: o que ela quis dizer com "aconteceu de novo"?

**Eu: **O que foi que aconteceu de novo?

**Madoka: **Esse trote, Koji! Está passando pelo trote "tomo banho de lua"!

**Eu: ***chocado* O QUE?!

**Madoka:** *cobrindo minha boca* Não grita, seu besta! Quer acordar a Temari?!

Eu tinha razões pra ficar chocado. Há 5 anos, passei pelo mesmo trote, só que as meninas o realizavam. As novatas entraram no dormitório dos meninos e me tiraram de lá pra, logo em seguida, entrarem num lago nuas junto comigo. E como foi tudo filmado e fotografado, tive que mudar de colégio por causa da minha reputação.

Eu não queria passar por aquilo de novo. Não mesmo!

**Eu: ***desesperado* E agora? O que eu vou fazer? De qualquer modo vão me filmar, com garota ou sem garota!

**Madoka: **Não vão, não! Eu tenho um plano!

Ela cochichou o plano no meu ouvido, o que me fez abrir um sorriso maquiavélico.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Naruto P.O.V.

Os 30 minutos estavam quase no fim, e nenhum sinal do Koji, que era o único que faltava.

**Koji: ***correndo até nós* Cheguei na hora?

Tinha alguma coisa estranha, e não era o fato dele ter trazido a nee-san dele, e sim dele estar com o cabelo até a cintura.

**Eu: ***confuso* Cara... tem que cortar o cabelo! Mas, pelo menos, cumpriu o desafio! E foi o único que conseguiu! Gaara e Kankuro foram vistos pelo monitor Kabuto e mandados pra diretoria!

**Koji: **Felizmente, não fui pego! E agora, o que eu faço?

**Neji: **Agora vem a segunda fase: você vai ter que entrar nesse lago aí nu, junto com a Madoka! E nós vamos filmar, fotografar e espalhar as fotos pelo colégio todo!

**Vozes femininas: **Então era isso, é?

Nos viramos, assustados, e demos de cara com as garotas do 1º e do 2º ano.

Koji P.O.V.

Que coisa mais estranha! Madoka não havia me contado que o plano envolvia as garotas do 1º e do 2º ano. Ou isso não fazia parte do plano?

**Sakura: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Quem diria! Pegamos vocês esse ano!

Foi só olhar pra cara dela que desejei ter sido pêgo pelo Kabuto e levado pra diretoria, como aconteceu com Gaara e Kankuro.

Dei uma olhada nas outras meninas e notei que Ino havia pegado a filmadora dos rapazes e filmava tudo que se passava.

**Sakura: ***sem mudar o sorriso* Sabem, a gente poderia chamar o Kabuto, contar sobre a brincadeira de vocês e mandá-los pra diretoria! A menos que façam tudo que mandarmos!

Pelo jeito, a ameaça havia dado certo, pois os garotos estavam encolhidos de medo e Ino ria de um jeito histérico enquanto filmava tudo.

Eu só observava, até sentir Sakura me agarrar pelo pulso e falar à Madoka.

**Sakura: **Koji e eu precisamos conversar! Não demoramos!

Madoka P.O.V.

Fiquei preocupada quando ela disse aquilo. Só de ver a cara maliciosa dela e o que as outras garotas estavam fazendo, essa "conversa" não seria boa.

De qualquer forma, mandei uma mensagem de celular para minhas primas paternas, de que não precisávamos fazer mais o plano. O Koji não ia ser filmado nem fotografado mesmo.

De tanta gente que tinha naquele pátio, ninguém reparou quando eu saí dali e fui chamar o monitor Kabuto, que por sinal, era meu namorado.

**Kabuto: ***parecendo confuso ao me ver* O que está fazendo fora da cama à esta hora, Madoka-chan?

Lhe contei tudo que estava acontecendo e Kabuto foi para o pátio. O resultado? Todo mundo foi pêgo e levado pra diretoria. Esta, por sinal, estava furiosa.

Mas eu não contei ao Kabuto sobre Koji e Sakura. Eu não fazia ideia de onde eles estavam.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Sakura P.O.V.

Enquanto puxava Koji pelo pulso, notei que o cabelo dele parecia maior. Ou era impressão minha ou o cabelo dele tinha uma tendência ENORME pra crescer.

**Koji: **Pinky, quer dizer dizer logo pra onde está me levando?

Eu já tinha ouvido muitos apelidos, mas normalmente era sobre a minha testa, não sobre o meu cabelo rosa. De qualquer forma, só acusá-lo de gay não bastava pra me vingar de Koji Wassari.

**Eu: **Eu pretendo terminar a minha vingança, quer você queira ou não!

**Koji: ***sério* Sorte sua e azar meu que você não é um homem, ou eu te chutava no meio das pernas!

Koji P.O.V.

Quando ela parou de me arrastar é que eu persebi onde estávamos: no banheiro feminino.

**Eu: ***olhando em volta* Lugar estranho pra uma vingança! Pretende fazer o quê? Mergulhar minha cabeça no vaso sanitário?

**Sakura: ***trancando a porta do banheiro* Não, muito pior! Já ouviu falar do mural da vergonha?

Balancei a cabeça, afirmativamente. O mural da vergonha ficava perto do portão de entrada do colégio e tinha fotos vergonhosas de vários alunos. Pelo jeito, ela e as meninas queriam tirar fotos nossas fazendo coisas vergonhosas.

Só uma coisa não estava explicada.

**Eu: **Que coisa vergonhosa você está querendo me fotografar neste banheiro?

Ela não respondeu. Simplesmente pulou sobre mim e sentou-se sobre a minha barriga. O pior é que eu entendi tudo quando ela me mostrou um estojo de maquiagem: estava querendo me fotografar maquiado feito uma perua.

Sakura P.O.V.

Eu o segurei forte pelo queixo e o maquei todo. Ficou tão horrivel quanto a maquiagem da Ino, e ainda consegui tirar uma foto.

**Eu: **Um mico desses acaba com a minha vingança, e não imagino o que você pode fazer para rebater isso!

Eu saí de cima dele e fui destrancar a porta, mas após fazer isso, o senti me puxando pelo pulso e me trazendo de encontro à ele. Logo notei que o mesmo estava com um sorriso malicioso e com a minha máquina fotográfica na mão.

**Koji: **Eu posso até pagar mico, mas não vou pagar sozinho!

E após dizer isso, ele me beijou! Na boca e com toda aquela maquiagem! Logo senti um flash sobre nós e entendi tudo: ele tirou uma foto de nós nos beijando, sendo que ele ainda estava todo maquiado.

Koji P.O.V.

Finalmente cumpri minhas duas vinganças: por me chamar de gay e por ter me maquiado e me fotografado pro mural da vergonha, mesmo que isso tenha me custado meu primeiro beijo.

Guardei a foto no bolso, larguei a câmera e estava a ponto de interromper o beijo, mas não pude fazer isso porque ela me enlaçou pelo pescoço. Era impressão minha ou ela estava gostando?

Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos, pois me soltou e nos olhamos com olhares surpresos. Mas eu recuperei rápido a consciência, limpei a cara e saí do banheiro, deixando-a sozinha lá dentro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Naruto P.O.V.

Quando o Teme e eu fomos para o pátio na manhã seguinte notamos uma multidão rindo feito louca em volta do mural da vergonha. Como Madoka, a irmã de Koji, também estava lá, perguntei o que era tão engraçado.

**Madoka: **Lembra que não acharam a Sakura e o Koji ontem à noite? Parece que já sabemos o que houve com eles!

**Sasuke: **E o que exatamente aconteceu?

**Madoka: **Tem duas fotos novas no mural da vergonha: uma do Koji todo maquiado, e outra dele beijando uma garota de cabelo rosa ainda maquiado!

Abrimos espaço entre a multidão e conseguimos ver as fotos. Eu caí na gargalhada e notei que o Sasuke espremia a cara pra não rir.

Hikaru P.O.V.

Eu logo soube das fotos no mural da vergonha, e através do próprio Koji. Eu conversava com ele na sala de aula, pois o mesmo nem teve coragem de ir ao pátio.

Mas, pra não deixá-lo mais constrangido ainda, resolvi mudar de assunto ao notar o cabelo dele.

**Eu: **Então você ganhou o Xuanzê, hein? Meus parabéns! Mas você não parece muito feliz com isso!

**Koji: ***emburrado* Claro que não estou! Ser um ninja médico já é bastante responsabilidade pra um cara de 15 anos, e agora eu ganho o Kekkei Genkai? É demais pra mim! Pareço uma garota com esse cabelão!

**Eu:** *estendendo um elástico* Pode prender com isso!

Ele pegou o elástico da minha mão e prendeu os cabelos num rabo baixo, 10 segundos antes do sinal tocar e eu ter que dar minha aula.

Koji P.O.V.

Aquilo era uma vergonha! Até o Naruto e o Sasuke estavam rindo da foto vergonhosa. Por outro lado, Sakura também estava vermelha de vergonha, pois eu "dividi" a humilhação com ela.

Por um instante, nossos olhares se cruzaram, com aqueles olhos verde-esmeraldas me encarando. Era penetrante demais! Virei a cara e senti meu rosto esquentar.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

**Hikaru: ***parando de escrever no quadro* Isso é tudo por hoje! Mas antes de encerrarmos, tenho um comunicado à fazer: daqui a uma semana, nossa turma fará uma excursão, mas deverão levar cada um sua própria bagagem, incluíndo barraca!

Ele explicou os detalhes, e não neguei que estava empolgado. A última excursão no qual participei tinha sido há 4 anos atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Sakura P.O.V.

Uma semana foi o suficiente para convencer os pais e preparar a bagagem. Mas eu não me preocupei em levar barraca porque Ino prometeu dividir a dela comigo.

Entretanto, eu não esperava um acontecimento. Quando a turma do 1º ano chegou ao local do acampamento, à noite, acabei sendo arrastada por uma multidão e me perdi das meninas. Koji tinha segurado meu pulso e também foi arrastado.

**Koji: ***resmungando* Grande! Agora não vejo os outros! E se não bastasse estar perdido, estou perdido com a Pinky!

**Eu: ***igualmente emburrada* Como se reclamar fosse resolver a situação! Por que você não acha um lugar vazio, arma a sua barraca e me deixa em paz?

**Koji: ***surpreso* Você não vai armar a sua?

Mesmo pêga desprevinida, confessei que não tinha trazido barraca. Ele disse que poderíamos dividir a dele só desta vez, e eu concordei porque não tinha escolha: não queria ficar sem teto.

Koji P.O.V.

Mesmo ela sendo minha rival, não ia deixá-la dormir no frio. Mas era só daquela vez: quando amanhecesse, iríamos procurar os outros.

Após armar minha barraca, ela entrou pra trocar de roupa e eu esperei do lado de fora. O mesmo aconteceu quando foi minha vez. Só notei que ela estava um pouco vermelha ao entrar na barraca.

**Eu: ***confuso* Qual é o problema?

**Sakura: ***ainda vermelha* Vo... você vai dormir... assim?

Foi aí que eu entendi: eu estava apenas usando um calção pra dormir e não tinha nada por cima.

**Eu: ***dando de ombros* Você deu sorte! Normalmente, eu durmo sem nada!

A cara dela foi hilária quando eu disse isso!

Após jantarmos (eu tinha rámen em conserva), fomos dormir. Ou melhor, ela foi dormir. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo, só a observava.

Se tirar o detalhe de uma fangirl obsecada, eu até poderia afirmar que Sakura Haruno era legal e bonita. Mas eu só notei no momento em que fiquei bem perto dela.

**Sakura: ***murmurando* Sasuke-kun...

Eu refletia a razão pra ela ser obsecada por ele quando ela, de repente, me deu um susto ao enlaçar meu pescoço. Mas isso não assustou tanto quanto a ação seguinte dela: me beijar nos lábios.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo, mas acabei correspondendo o beijo. Com certeza, ela sonhava que beijava o Sasuke, e eu não queria acabar com o sonho dela.

Seria um canalha se fizesse isso.

Mas depois do beijo, acabei adormecendo e não me lembro de mais nada que aconteceu depois.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Sakura P.O.V.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Apesar de saber que deveria levantar e ir procurar os outros, eu me sentia tão bem. Estava deitada sobre algo macio e quente, e havia sonhado com algo ótimo. Tem coisa melhor?

Foi aí que saquei: estava mesmo deitada sobre algo macio e quente. Quando eu vi, levei um susto: estava dormindo sobre o peitoral de Koji, e ele ainda estava com o rosto próximo ao meu.

Se eu não tivesse me levantado rápido, sangue sairia do meu nariz, mas eu já estava vermelha como um tomate.

**Koji:** Pinky?

Koji havia despertado e sentou-se, esfregando os olhos, antes de olhar pra mim.

**Koji: **Ô Pinky, você tá bem? Tá tão vermelha! Não está com febre, está?

**Eu: ***gaguejando* Nã-não!

**Koji: ***sorriso maroto* Aliás, dá pra explicar o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

Do que ele falava? Eu havia feito alguma besteira ontem à noite? SÓ FALTAVA EU TER FEITO "AQUILO"!

**Eu: **Ahn... Eu não sei do que está falando!

Koji P.O.V.

Ela não se lembrava de nada? Bom, não era surpresa. Ela estava dormindo quando me beijou. E se já estava vermelha do nada, imagina se eu contasse isso.

**Eu: **Você sonhou com o Sasuke ontem à noite?

**Sakura: **Sim, como sempre! Mas como você sabe? Eu nunca disse isso à ninguém!

**Eu: **Porque você me beijou ontem à noite achando que beijava o Sasuke!

A cara dela foi hilária, parecia que ia explodir! Mas parei de espremer o riso com o que ela disse logo em seguida.

**Sakura: ***vermelha* Ahn... o Sasuke-kun estava no sonho, mas eu beijei você no sonho! Acho que, no fundo, eu sempre gostei de você! Qual seria a razão pra brigarmos tanto?

Uma declaração? Ela estava se declarando pra mim? Bem que o que o Naruto disse estava certo: "quando duas pessoas brigam, a maioria das vezes é porque se importam um com o outro"!

Agora eu tinha certeza: estava apaixonado pela pessoa que mais odeio. Ou será que eu estava apaixonado pela pessoa que mais amo?

Naruto P.O.V.

Aquilo era uma surpresa pra mim: num dia, Koji e Sakura brigavam. No outro, eles eram namorados. De todo mundo do colégio Shippuden, eles eram o último casal que eu imaginava.

Quem se deu bem mesmo foi o Teme: ficou com uma fangirl a menos pro seu fã-clube.

FIM!


End file.
